


Tenacity

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Evil tries desperately to leave its mark, but the tenacious refuse to back down. An attempt to either replace or locate a fic that ThisIsMegz loves but lost. Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluffy angst story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Tenacity

**Author's Note:**

> The fabulous ThisIsMegz lost a story long ago, and this little story is an attempt to help her find it. She's told me what she remembers of the plot and I've done my best to rewrite it. If this story rings familiar to you, please comment with the name and author of the original! I'm hoping we can find the story for her! :)

Molly settled down on the sofa with her tea and smiled at Ginny who took a long drink of her tea.

"It's nice to have you around today. The last few years have been caught up in Quidditch for you."

Ginny chuckled and pulled her legs under her, "I married Harry in there as well. But I guess you're right, it has been reasonably focused on playing for the Harpies."

"And you've played beautifully," Molly nodded bringing her tea to her lips, "But dear, what about children?"

Ginny sighed and Molly could see the attitude starting to form. Ginny's posture became stiff and her knuckles started to blanch as she gripped her mug. But when she spoke, her voice was even, and that was the warning sign Molly missed.

"Mum, we'll start our family when we're ready to start our family. Right now just isn't the time. Harry and I are young, we have plenty of time."

"Ginny, dear," Molly pushed, "When are you going to stop messing about in this game and settle down? You've played and had your fun; I think it's high time you grow up a bit now, don't you?"

Molly wasn't prepared for the reaction her words elicited. Ginny slammed her empty mug down on the coffee table before jumping off the sofa and storming out of the room, through the house, and out the front door.

"Ginny!" Molly went running after her. "Ginevra you stop this instant!" Molly yelled as she caught up with her in the front yard.

Ginny spun on her, "No! Because you have no idea what you're talking about! You have absolutely no idea! And if this is the only reason you invited me over then we're through!"

And before Molly could answer, Ginny turned and with a pop, she was gone.

* * *

 

"Molly! Hello!" Hermione opened the door to the flat she and Ron lived at, smiling warmly at her mother-in-law. "Ron's not home yet, but if you'd like to stay for dinner we'd love for you to join us."

Molly smiled at her daughter-in-law and shook her head. "I'll only take a moment; dinner is already in the oven at home, but thank you."

They sat down at the small table in their kitchen after Hermione put a kettle on.

"Hermione, I wonder if you might be able to help me with something." Molly started cautiously.

"Well, I can certainly try," Hermione chuckled.

"I'm trying to figure out why Ginny refuses to settle down, to grow up, have a few children, and get a proper job. I brought it up with her this afternoon and she stormed out of the house. You're good friends with her; do you know what's going on?"

Hermione's face fell and she looked like she might cry. What in the world was going on?

“Molly," Hermione cleared her throat and plowed ahead, "You do realize professional Quidditch is a real job, right?"

"Oh fine," Molly huffed, feeling annoyed. "So why does it have to take precedence over having children?"

Hermione stood and busied herself at the kettle. Finally, she sighed and rested her hands on the counter. "How much do you know about the eight months that Ginny was at Hogwarts, Molly?"

"I know she helped run resistance to the Carrows and Snape." Molly started. "When she came home for Christmas and Easter she had some scars but she refused to talk about them. I suppose at Christmas it was because she wanted to go back. At Easter, it was probably to protect us as much as it was her pride." Molly shook her head and took a deep calming breath, thinking about that year still made her blood boil.

Hermione finally turned to look at her. "Molly, the Carrows, they didn't want certain lines continuing. They didn't want Muggle-borns or blood traitors allowed to continue teaching their children their _heretical ideology_." The words fell bitterly from Hermione's mouth.

Molly's chest tightened, "What are you saying, dear?"

Hermione seemed to steel herself, "They did what they could to try and sterilize certain students."

The words fell like bricks in Molly's stomach.

"They learned from Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione added, and suddenly everything fell into place and Molly looked up horrified at her daughter-in-law.

No words, there were no words for this and when her mind could find no words, she burst into tears.

* * *

 

Ginny slammed open the door and went running up the stairs to the bedroom door that she'd insisted remain closed. The boxes were stacked neatly near the unbuilt crib. The cans of paint with the colors she'd picked out sat opposite the boxes. She pulled box after box off the stack and threw them with more force than she ever used to throw a Quaffle. She tore the cardboard and scattered small clothes and toys across the floor. She screamed in agony as the pain seemed ready to consume her. As Ginny went for her wand, desperate to do anything to stop the way she felt like her chest was going to cave in on itself and the Earth was collapsing on top of her, strong arms encircled her and she collapsed sobbing into Harry.

* * *

Molly spent the next year trying to be the mother Ginny needed. She'd apologized profusely for not supporting her career, but at Hermione's request, didn't mention anything about knowing what problems she was facing. Molly instead focused on treating Teddy as one of her own. She told herself that at least they had a godchild. At least Ginny would experience something akin to a having a child of her own. Teddy was just as much hers as he was Andromeda's. At least Ginny had that.

But a part of Molly ached for her only daughter. She ached for her son-in-law, whose name may die with him. The Potters had been too good to die out. She ached for her son and her youngest daughter-in-law, who deserved happiness more than most people she knew. And with all this Molly frequently had to stop herself from going to Azkaban to kill the Carrows for this pain they’d caused, after all, she’d already paid Bellatrix her dues. Molly wondered if she could convince Percy and Audrey to name Ron and Hermione godparents of their next child without letting the family know what had happened to Hermione.

"Focus on the good," Arthur had told her. "I overheard Hermione talking with members of the Muggle Interactions Department about the possibility of adopting Muggle children, as well as trying to find Muggle-borns in government care. It'll work out somehow. If we all keep a smile on our faces then the Death Eaters haven't won anything."

But his words did little to calm the tears that would fall late at night.

* * *

 

It was a Thursday that she and Arthur had been invited to the Potters for dinner. And Molly had been surprised at how excited Ginny seemed when she ushered them inside.

"We've done some remodeling," Ginny smiled, "And we want to show you that while dinner finishes in the oven."

Molly followed her children up the stairs, confused, to say the least, but she was determined to be supportive. She was determined to be the mother Ginny needed her to be.

Harry pushed open a door and Molly took in the scene before her. The room wasn't large, but there was a built crib against a wall, a rocking chair just to the side of it. Brightly colored toys and stuffed animals were stacked neatly on a mounted shelf and dozens of books were set on a higher shelf.

Molly felt the tears streak down her face and smiled brightly at her daughter, whose eyes were full of happy tears, before pulling her into a hug. There were no words, no words for how she felt, and when the words didn't come, Molly laughed. The Death Eaters hadn't won; her daughter had proven stronger again.


End file.
